Seven Deadly Sins
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Gluttony. Greed. Sloth. Pride. Lust. Envy. Six of the Seven Deadly Sins' tales shall be told (since I can't find Wrath anywhere)...Do not read if you are faint of heart, or if ages 14 or under. Seriously. I'm not kidding. Officially complete.
1. Evil Eater Conchita

**Author note: I don't own Yakitate! Japan, but I do own the alternate versions of the characters. Sort of. **

**This fic was inspired by the Vocaloid 'Seven Deadly Sins' series by mothy/Akuno P, and I don't own that, either.**

**So...yeah. This should be interesting. I'm doing all the sins' stories, except for Wrath, because the song for Wrath was never released, sadly. So, instead, the last chapter will be based off 'Clockwork Lullaby6' by mothy/Akuno P. In total, that should be...seven chapters. **

**So, let's start things off with Gluttony, shall we? **

**WARNING: Mentions of cannibalism (NOT graphically described), mentions of mature stuff later on (again, NOT graphically described), and violence (and for the third time, NOT graphically described).**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you guys read and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

**_1. Evil Eater Conchita_**

* * *

_There once was a man by the name of Lord Conchita. He was an eater of gourmet foods, and loved trying out anything that was new._

_Unfortunately, he one day crossed the line. Now, he goes for the most despicable foods existent in the entire world..._

* * *

A raven haired man sat at the end of a long, long table; eating away at all of the lovely/disgusting-looking food laid out on the silver platters. He just continued eating, and eating and eating away at the food.

When the food was all finished, he was still hungry. As a result, he began to eat away at the silver platters as well.

The servants, a red-haired girl and an older boy with pink hair by the names of Miz and Kan respectively, looked on as they did their best to hide the disgust on their faces. Their master was always quite hungry when it came to meals...Lord Conchita would even eat _poison _for goodness sakes! It would be deadly to a regular human, but all it was to Conchita was spice on the main dish and nothing else.

It scared them sometimes, but they knew they should obey their master, otherwise they would pay a heavy price.

Just like the fifteenth chef this month did.

* * *

The fifteenth chef this month, a young boy with a pink hairband and light brown hair, had asked Conchita if he could have a holiday. Serving Conchita the countless amounts of food did grow tiring, after all.

The response he got was being eaten alive by the raven-haired lord.

"Such _useless_ people," Conchita had remarked before telling his servants to start searching for a new chef.

* * *

One day, Conchita was still hungry. And he had devoured the plates, too. And the cutlery. And even part of the chair, too.

"Kan! Get over here!" Conchita demanded. The pink-haired servant nervously walked over to him. Conchita gave a wicked smile, before pulling the boy closer to him by his tie. "I wonder...what do **you** taste like!?"

All Kan could do was let out a scream of warning to Miz before Conchita bit into his throat.

* * *

Days went by.

There was nothing left.

The furniture was gone. The cutlery and plates were gone. The food was gone. Even the servants had been devoured.

Conchita sighed, looking into a mirror and licking it quietly. Ugh. He didn't really feel like eating a mirror right now...wait a second...his reflection. Himself.

Conchita smiled as he looked at his right hand.

"There's still more to eat."

The very last meal would be himself.


	2. Judgement of Corruption

**_2. Judgement of Corruption_**

"Innocent!"

Some of the people in the court seemed to groan as the accused grinned a bit.

Outwardly, the grey-haired judge kept a straight face as he said that word.

Inwardly, though, he smiled.

_I have more money, now...heh. One thousand dollars is enough from them, he should be happy that I didn't ask for more..._

This judge went by the name of Marlon.

* * *

Why was he doing this? Letting those accused give him money in order to let them be 'innocent?'

It was for the sake of his crippled, brown-haired daughter, stuck in a wheelchair since that car accident. If he was ever going to make her well again, he had to get enough money, right?

"Don't worry, my daughter..." he soothed her quietly as he gently embraced her. "I promise that you will be able to walk again one day..."

* * *

_One thousand, two thousand, three thousand...five thousand...Hm. Seems like enough...and I can even afford the operation, now... _Marlon figured to himself as he counted the bills in his head. A general of high ranking had been accused of killing a few families. Surely, this was enough to have him get the death penalty for it, right?

"Innocent!"

The crowd gasped as the general let out a roar of laughter.

"He's so corrupted! This must have been set up!" some of the townspeople whispered to each other. "We must kill him! And the general, too!"

* * *

The general was killed first, stampeded by the people.

Next came Marlon and his daughter, trapped in their burning mansion.

"Father!?" The daughter seemed panicked. "What are we going to do!?" She cried out.

All Marlon could do was try to comfort his daughter and he held her close, knowing that they were going to die for his sins.

* * *

Marlon woke to find himself in front of none other than the master of the hellish yard.

The Master of the Hellish Yard spoke in that deep voice of hers as she twirled a lock of raven-black hair. "Give me all your fortune, and perhaps I can consider not sending you to hell...after all, money is the _best_ lawyer here in hell."

All Marlon did was just smirk, before shouting, "I'll** never** give my fortune to you!"

With a snap of the Master's fingers, he was sent spiraling downwards, downwards...straight into the deepest parts of hell.

_I will collect again someday...and when I have enough...this hell will become a utopia for my daughter and I. It will..._


	3. Belphegor's Gift

**_3. Belphegor's Gift_**

The young, brown-haired girl sighed quietly. Her husband hadn't come home yet.

He was probably out with some woman. Again.

Unbenowest to him, though, she actually, truly loved him since long ago.

He had only been after the wealth of a doctor's daughter when he married her. But she had loved him. She didn't care if he went out with other women, though, because she was his wife, and she was bound to him.

She had been seeing him be quite stressed out lately. Being the loving, _concerned _wife she was, she decided to help, obviously and got this great medicine, meant to help him sleep and heal his worn out body whilst he slept. She would be his Princess Sandman, and give him sleep of eternal repose.

"It's a present from me to you." Was what she told him when she gave it to him.

When he took it, he fell asleep.

He fell asleep, never to wake up again.

* * *

She realized that everyone else was getting worries of some sort, even her mother and father, and the rest of the townspeople, too.

She decided to give everyone some medicine, as a mere gift to them. It would help the insomniac townspeople get some rest, right?

She would be their Princess Sandman, and grant them sleep of eternal repose.

"You can forget cruel reality and unrequited thoughts." That's what she told them all as she gave it to them.

She knew they would be happy from hereon.

* * *

Everyone was asleep, and happy.

The girl smiled. She had finally obtained her freedom, and her wealth back, too. She had gotten her revenge on everyone for using her for her wealth and everything else.

She put the vial of 'medicine' she had left to her lips.

She would change now, from Princess Sandman to Sleeping Beauty.

It was finally her time to sleep.


	4. Story of Evil

**Author note: Okay, this chapter is based off the songs 'Re_Birthday,' 'Daughter of Evil,' and 'Servant of Evil,' just thought I'd let you guys know that to warn you if you are confused by anything.**

* * *

**_4. Story of Evil_**

_They had been seperated long ago, by selfish relatives._

_Over the years, the Queen and King of the kingdom died of illness, leaving their 'only daughter' to take over the throne. Unlike the fair and loving King and Queen, however, she was a selfish, spoiled girl who got whatever she wanted._

_It was then that he finally came back to her, to serve under her rule._

_He became known as the "Servant of Evil," as he served that girl, "The Daughter of Evil."_

* * *

"You say you want something to eat."

Sophia stood over a young man with brown hair and a pink hairband, who had been shoved to the ground by one of the royal guards.

"If you want something to eat so badly, don't come to me. Get it yourself; pick it from someone else who's dangling off a string." Sophia spoke, tossing her hair back. "Oh, and if you dare try to go against me; all you will be doing is neatening the hem of my dress. Now bow to me!"

The servant of the queen stood nearby, watching the scene. Many people in the country had gone hungry, and gone begging to the Queen for food. Today was no exception; and as usual, Sophia would turn them down.

* * *

Meals suddenly became quite meager at the palace. Sohpia was enraged about this, and had a good idea that things were going on behind her back. One night, she summoned the captain of the army...

And the day after that, he was found dead, his corpse dumped into a river.

The servant of the queen stood near the corpse for a moment, speaking aloud to no one in particular. "No one will want to go against the queen now." He whispered quietly, before leaving.

An hour or so later, a red-haired girl found the corpse and cried, for he had been her trusted guardian. Silently, she vowed that the queen would be destroyed.

* * *

The servant of the queen had decided to walk about in the neighbouring country of Green, since he wasn't needed for a little while. A trip to the library, perhaps, would do him some good. Maybe he could read some of the stories to his queen as well; surely she would like that.

The servant found himself carrying several books in his arms, and he accidentally ran into someone, dropping the books by accident.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized as she helped him pick up the books. "I should have watched where I was going-" He stopped mid-sentence when he looked up at her.

She was a pretty woman, with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail. She wore a dress of dark green, which matched with her hair and her earthen brown eyes, too.

"Here," she spoke, giving him the books she had picked up. "You like reading?"

"Um, yeah..." he felt himself blush a little. "Thank you very much."

"It's no problem!" She responded, smiling at him. "My name is Inaho. Your name?"

"Um...Sylvan." He spoke, smiling back. He hoped he wasn't blushing too much, but his face felt a bit warm...

The two chatted for some time, and then they departed with friendly goodbyes. When Sylvan looked back at her, he saw her approach a man with dark, raven-black hair and dressed in a blue sweater. The two looked happy together, they really did...

Sylvan couldn't help but keep thinking about Inaho, though, just a little bit. He couldn't help but like her a little, with her pretty smile and kindness towards him.

* * *

He came home to find his queen in distress.

"Thank goodness you're back, Sylvan." Sophia spoke quietly. She showed him her locket. "See the man in this photo? I love him...but he has rejected me for a woman of green..." Her mouth turned up into a snarl. "I want you to make sure the country of Green is badly stirred...tonight. That is an order, Sylvan."

Sylvan immediately realized who the man was and what exactly she was talking about. He would have to kill Inaho-_Inaho, of all people! _and practically start a war in the country of Green...

He felt so scared. So scared...He didn't want to hurt someone so kind and gentle towards him.

But...if it was for the sake of his queen, he had to.

* * *

Sylvan had asked Inaho if they could meet privately, to have a picnic in the woods seperating Sophia's country and the Green country. She had accepted, touched that he would do something so nice for her.

"Why?" Inaho had asked.

"To thank you properly for helping me earlier." Sylvan had responded.

The two met. And then he stabbed her.

He immediately started crying, tears streaming down his face as he held the dying 'woman of green' in his arms. "I'm sorry." he kept whispering over and over. "I'm sorry."

All Inaho did was just simply smile at him a bit, before her heart stopped beating.

* * *

He left her by a nearby well, knowing that her lover would probably find her there. Then, as quickly as he could, he set fire to the country.

Many people's voices would never be heard again.

When the raven-haired man realized what was going on, he immediately went to find his lover.

He found her...lying beside the well, stabbed in the chest.

He mourned for her, and vowed to destroy the kingdom that had started this war.

* * *

Sylvan knew that the people were rising against his queen. They were almost at the castle, now.

He had to save his queen. Even if it meant risking his own life.

"Let me switch clothing with you. It'll be alright, I promise, and...No one will realize the difference too much. We are siblings, after all. Please."

Sophia had reluctantly let him do so, and as she ran away, Sylvan just smiled as the red-haired warrior pointed her sword at his throat.

* * *

The day of the execution came. The 'servant of evil' watched as 'his' 'queen' was about to get killed.

The very last words from the 'queen' were spoken.

"Oh...It's time for a snack."

The blade went down upon 'her' neck and 'she' was finally dead.

* * *

He woke up, the place around him completely nothing but darkness.

He looked up, seeing a hole in the ceiling. Odd.

Then all of a sudden, a voice spoke up.

_ "Sinful boy, you are ahead of this eternally...**It** does not leave this room"_

He immediately remembered. His sister. The kingdom. The country of Green. The country he came from. The execution.

He didn't want to go back to those times. Never again.

He looked down, realize that his arms were cuffed with red chains; so red that they reminded him of blood being shed.

His ankles were in blue chains, reminding him of tears.

_"Ru ri ra ru ri ra..."_

Who is singing this lullaby?

It took him a long time to realize it, but he did. The lullaby was meant for him, and new words were going to be added to it anytime soon...

A small bottle with a paper in it appeared in his hand. A message?

_"It is not that you aren't being forgiven for your sins" __But, there's a word called water, and there's a called evil. We will make those changes to the song."_

The red handcuffs dissapeared.

_ "After this you will be reborn" _

The blue shackles were finally removed.

_"Today is your new birthday!"_

He stared as everything around him was dyed white. He just smiled a little, unsure of what to say or do.

He had a feeling that he would meet his sister again...very...soon...

* * *

**Author note: Okay, the last part might not make sense, but I was seriously looking at the lyric translations to make sense out of 'Re_Birthday.' I don't own the songs mentioned in the Author Notes for this chapter, mothy/Akuno P does...**

**Something occurred to me while I was writing this. It's probably an impossible theory, but could Meister and Sophie be reincarnations of the 'Daughter of Evil' and 'Servant of Evil?' Just thought I'd put something out there to ponder about. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Madness of Duke Venomania

**_5. Madness of Duke Venomania_**

A young woman with dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail entered the mansion through the main doors. She gave a smile as she saw the handsome man of long blond hair only a few paces away for her, as if expecting her. He held out a hand to her, speaking so elegantly.

"Come, love, let us dance in this harem."

She took his hand in hers as they embraced each other.

He smirked inwardly as they kissed. She was only one of the many women that had entered his castle, under the spell he cast upon them, each one joining his growing harem.

The man's name was Duke Sateriajis Venomania. Or at least, it is_ now_.

* * *

He had ordered all of his old portraits to be destroyed as soon as he gained his power from the devil to allure any woman he wanted. He wanted to destroy the traces of his old self, the self that was shunned in childhood and even as a young adult. One memory in particular echoed through his mind.

_"FREAK!" _

_The children laughed as Sateriajis looked away from them, not wanting them to see him cry._

_One of them, a girl with brown hair that was down, a few strands tied back by ribbons, shoved him to the ground. "No one will ever love you, you freak!" she shouted at him, and the children laughed even more as Sateriajis burst into tears._

He had actually loved that girl since childhood, but he could never woo her. Not as a teenager or young adult.

And today, she finally came.

He had hoped to see a different gleam in her eyes than all the other women, but it was merely the same. A simple blank look in the eyes, full of fake infuation and longing.

At the very least, though, he finally had her...

* * *

He felt empty. The hole in his own heart just seemed to grow bigger as more women joined his harem.

He didn't get it. Why? He shouldn't be feeling this way, especially after all the nights of pleasure and lust. Especially after the girl he loved had finally joined him by his side.

...Why?

* * *

A beautiful woman came today. Hair of raven black, dark eyes as charcoal, and she wore a midnight blue gown that really showed off her figure. Venomania smiled a little to himself. Now _this __one _was definitely a woman he wanted to spend some quality time with...

As the two embraced, he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Blood stained his pristine white shirt. He fell to his knees, feeling so weak..._Why?_

He looked up to see the 'woman' take off a wig and reveal a man with blond hair tied back into a short ponytail.

All of the women from his harem were leaving, running away from him as Venomania fell to the floor, struggling to get up as he tried to stop the bleeding with one hand. The scarlet blood dripping from his chest seemed to turn into drops of purple in his hazy vision...

And then he realized the girl of his dreams was about to go out the door.

**_"WAIT!"_**he let out a scream, desperately reaching out towards her. "I...I forgot to tell you...I-" He choked up blood, before shouting, _"I love you!"_

He collapsed into sobs as she left, only giving him a look of dismay before doing so.

His time was up...He was going to die here all alone and unloved.

Death finally claimed him.


	6. Tailor of Enbizaka

**_6. Tailor of Enbizaka_**

There once was a tailor, of ponytailed-orange hair. She was very successful, the best tailor of the little village of Enbizaka. She had it all; the talent, the looks (some people did admit she was quite pretty), and the wealth that came with her success.

She had it all...except for the man she loved.

* * *

One day, she saw him in the city square, chatting happily with a girl of short, blonde hair. She wore a pretty red kimono, the tailor noted, and thought to herself,

_So this is the type of woman you like?_

Ah...the tailor had work to do, she remembered. She held the scissors tightly in her hand, the scissors passed down through the previous generations of her family. If you sharpened them well enough, you could cut anything.

She began to resew the kimono together.

* * *

It turns out, the next day, a woman, naked and streaked with red, has been found on the street. No signs of sexual assault, the police say. Stabbed by unknown weapon, they say.

Some of the neighbours offered to stand guard for the tailor, but she politely turned them down, thanking them for offering such help, but she was sure she would be fine.

Huh. Her scissors seemed a bit duller than usual today, so she sharpened them so she could work more properly.

* * *

She saw her loved one at the bridge, weeping as a girl with light brown hair stood by his side, trying to comfort him. The tailor took note of the light green obi that the girl wore.

_I guess that's the type of girl that meets your taste..._

Ah, the tailor had work to do, she remembered. Right. Time to get to work.

Her eyes were red and swelling as she repaired the obi.

* * *

The next day, another crime has been found. A girl was murdered. Again.

The tailor noticed that her scissors were even duller than the day before. She simply sharpened them again, so she could work more properly.

* * *

She saw her loved one in the market, buying a yellow hairpin for a girl...who was probably at least half his age or younger! Such an ornate hairpin it was, but for a child?

_Has he no shame?_

Ah well, the tailor had work to do. She wondered why her scissors were getting more of a rusty colour lately...it was quite odd for her, indeed.

* * *

She finally did it.

She had finished her masterpiece.

Carefully, she put on the red kimono, the light green obi, the yellow hairpin she uses to put her orange hair in a bun...

Isn't she pretty now?

* * *

A man has been killed, completing a deceased family of four.

No one wants to go outside their houses anymore. They've barred the windows and locked the doors.

The tailor doesn't mind. Her lovely one was finally with her.

He had been a bit rude. Come on, "Hello, nice to meet you" was not something you spoke to the person you loved! That greeting was meant only for strangers.

Ah well. Doesn't matter now. She finally has her lovely one with him...finally...

As long as he was with her, now, she didn't care about what happened next.


	7. Clockwork Lullaby

**Author note: Finally, we get to the last chapter! This chapter is based off the lyrics of the song 'clockwork lullaby6/Capriccio Farce' by mothy/Akuno P, since I can't find a song for Wrath anywhere. Again, I do not own any of the songs by mothy/Akuno P, nor Yakitate! Japan. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**7. Clockwork Lullaby**_

"Where could the last vessels be?"

A young girl, with a teal-blue dress and light brown hair pondered this. She turned to a figure nearby.

"If you know this, could you please tell me, Wizard of Time?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, Master of the Court..." The figure responded, a girl of long, orange pigtails spoke. "I fear it could be in _that _girl's hands..."

"We must search then!" A girl with red hair spoke up.

"Search, search, search!" A pink-haired boy repeated.

"Left, right or deep down below!" The two spoke together. These two were the servants of the Master of the Graveyard. "We must search for the Master of the Hellish Yard!"

A silver-haired man sighed from above, sitting on a floating gear. "How long must this farce go on?" He murmured quietly. "After this all ends, there will be nothing..."

"Adam who fell in that trap, there is also nothing you can do or have done, Gear." The Master of the Graveyard replied to him. The Master pushed back a lock of black hair as he spoke.

All of them lived at a movie theatre in the woods, since who knows how long.

All of them had been searching, with orders from God that they must find the last vessels. Almost all of them were there, they just had to find the ones for Lust and Wrath. They must...

* * *

It wasn't long until someone arrived, unexpectedly.

Dragged into court by the servants of the Master of the Graveyard, the man had long, ponytailed-blond hair that was a bit messy, with eyes of light blue and porcelain skin.

"Let us arrange some information, you worthless man that was attracted to demon's blood." The Master of the Court spoke up. "I'm authorising you, so you better tell me how you arrived to this forest."

The blond-haired man took a moment to breathe before he spoke.

"This body of mine was embodied with a curse." He spoke quietly, but loud enough so that everyone could hear. "In order to undo it I must have the sword, the Venom Sword, passed down from my ancestors, and I came to this forest to find it."

"Kill him, eat him, if not arrest him!" The servants shouted. "Judge him anyhow, court session, sentence, DEATH PENALTY!" They shouted the last two words especially loudly, and before the man could protest, a cage of gold was brought down around him.

* * *

The man prepared himself for the worst; that he was going to die, still under this bloody curse...

He looked up to see a young woman, with short, blonde hair walk over to him and extend a hand towards him. "Do whatever I wish and I can make sure you're still alive." She spoke quite whimsically.

The man immediately nodded and took his hand in hers.

He would be known as the Cursed Gardener from now on.

* * *

_"Ru ri ra ru ri ra ru ri ru ri ra!"_

As a voice from nowhere sounded out, Irregular's heartbeats echoed all over the theatre.

Now, only one vessel was missing, and that was the vessel of Wrath.

* * *

Everything, from hopes, to dreams, to destruction, to death itself, melted and kept circling to the clockwork lullaby.

Whoever built the theatre before they died, whatever utopia they had been wishing for would someday be complete, after all of the sins had been gathered.

Right now, though, they had to play their part in a farce called Life.

* * *

**Author note: Okay, that might have not made as much sense as I hoped (I looked at the lyrics AND the Vocaloid wiki for help, but it didn't help much). (...)**

**I hope that all of you readers have enjoyed this fic, and thanks so much for reading! :)**


End file.
